


What's that?

by CommonColloquialism



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, F/M, I give myself an f, Not Beta Read, This is Bad, Why Did I Write This?, i dont know dude, someone teach me how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonColloquialism/pseuds/CommonColloquialism
Summary: an a/b/o version of miraculous where neither of them are aware of dynamics.





	1. Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible writer but inspiration struck so please leave criticism below

His best friend was currently frantically running around the room yelling about how the board would hate her fashions and how she would never be accepted into any prestigious fashion programs. "Marinette you know you are a good designer, I mean my father always loved everything you made."

"That's different Adrien! He's known me since I was five and would never be rude to me."

"Are we talking about the same person who wouldn't let you come over when I was sick because it would encourage me to be lazy"

Marinette walked over to him and rolled her eyes before sitting down on her bed next to him. "Regardless of our disagreements about Gabriel's intentions, should I show the board the plant collection or the sun collection"

Adrien told her to show them the plant collection because he particularly loved those designs. Marinette seemed to contemplate this before abruptly running out of the room with her notebook that he knew held the sun collection. Adrien flopped back on the bed dramatically as soon as the door shut and sighed "why does she even ask me"

However, her habits could never deter him no matter how they annoyed him. They had been friends forever and despite how much he felt they would make a great pair, her friendship was such a gift that it would seem selfish to wish for more.

___________________

The Akuma last night had had an obscure obsession with treadmills and as a result, she and Chat had had to run across the city through various treadmill themed traps for hours before finally trapping "the miller". This had left Chat with ample opportunity for various gym themed puns. At least someone had fun. Now Marinette had to give a presentation with only four hours of sleep under her belt to some of the most influential fashion designers in the world.

She was glad that she had chosen the sunny spring designs because one of her judges was apparently not too fond of nature, to put it lightly, he insisted that "global warming wasn't real" and "there is no use for nature now that we are more civilized people". How he managed to fit that into the questions and comments portion of a 17-year-old's fashion portfolio presentation may always be a mystery. 

Regardless of how Mrs.Bourgeois felt about nature, they all seemed to love Marinette's ideas and her "fresh take" on springtime fashion. She was finally going to be a part of the Agreste summer program.  
When she called Adrien to tell him the good new she only got two words out before hearing the telltale screams of an Akuma attack.

She immediately ducked into the bathroom of the Agreste headquarters building and transformed as quickly as possible. Ladybug went sprinting into the road to see what this Akuma's weakness could be. What she saw was a normal, If sad, woman wielding fire in both hands. 

"All of you Alphas and Omegas think you are so cool because you have a couple extra parts, well you won't be cold to me anymore will you"

She set her flames onto everything in their line of vision. Ladybug and Chat noir were very confused but they vanquished the Akuma together and went their separate ways  
__________________

Chat was convinced there was something more to this so he checked the report on the ladyblog and was surprised to read a headline of "Akumatized beta threatens many in Paris"

Adrien was on a mission to learn some new vocabulary tonight


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat?(Adrien doesn't die, don't be scared)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am i even going with this?

It was 5 a.m and Adrien was deep in his research. He had started with going through prestigious journals but at about 3 a.m he realized that Wikipedia might be the best option. It wasn't until 5 a.m when he went on Reddit finally understood what everything he had read and saw meant. He was stunned, "Plagg, did you know about this!" He dramatically showcased his screen before the sleeping Kwami. Plagg heard him and saw the screen but pretended to sleep some more, he didn't want to have this conversation today.

Adrien decided it was too late to sleep so he watched old episodes of FairyTail instead. He was happily watching and giggling at another one of Gray and Natsu's antics until Gray called Natsu a "typical stupid alpha". This frustrated Adrien even more, it seemed as if this whole thing had sprung up overnight and apparently it had always been there in the background of his life and yet he had never noticed it. He decided he had had enough of this nonsense for the day and was going to finally go to sleep before he realized that it was already time to get ready for school. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, he didn't want to get up but at least he would get to see his friends at school today. Maybe somebody there could explain this.  
_______________  
Marinette woke up covered in bruises from last nights Akuma attack. Her injuries from actually defeating the Akuma were healed by Tikkis power but after they defeated the Akuma she had to detransform and run home before her parents got worried about her. Ladybug may have had acrobatic physical prowess but Marinette, despite her new strength, was as clumsy as ever. She managed to ding almost every part of her body while climbing up the side of her house.

At Lunchtime Marinette went to her favorite cafe to meet up with her friends but she walked in to find a very awkward scene. Alya and Nino were glancing at each other furtively while Adrien seemed to be asking them about something. Marinette was hesitant to interrupt the group but since she was nothing if not brave.  
"Hey guys, what have you been up to"

"Alya won't tell me what she knows about betas"

This confused Marinette because she had never heard of betas before and was too tired from her interview to really contemplate what the Akuma's reason may have been. 

"What's a beta, Adrien"

"I don't know, but they do" 

Marinette might have dismissed this as Adrien being crazy but she had never known him to be irrational. Alya and Nino did look like they were keeping something from them. 

Alya just told them to ask someone else and ran away with Nino  
_____________________

Patrol hadn't become a thing until about two weeks ago. The superheroes had decided they needed to help defend Paris against other threats than only Akuma. Patrol was from 8-12 every night and sometimes either only one of them or neither of them would show up but occasionally both of them would show up and meet on top of her parent's bakery, which Chat didn't know was her parent's bakery. This was one of those nights, Ladybug saw Chat standing at the edge of the building and looking out at Paris smiling. 

"Hey Chat, you look happy”

“It’s just nice to see Paris like this”

———————-

The next day “the thorn” attacked Paris and it was one of the hardest fights of their careers. She seemed to be able to manipulate all of the plants in Paris at once. She was finally defeated once Ladybug was able to use her lucky charm property, but Ladybug and Chat had been injured almost everywhere and several people were dead. Luckily Tikki fixed everyone up with her powers.

————————-

When Marinette woke up she felt better than ever, if a little warm. Until she realized something was different, she could smell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s Marinette likes Chat Noir but I cant find a delicate way to say it in the writing so here ya go


	3. Presenting

Marinette decided to ignore it, she had woken up late and was going to be late for school. For her first few classes nothing seemed different, but after a while, she was stricken with a sudden painful cramp. This occurred several times over until she asked to be excused so that she could go to the nurse.

When she got to the nurse's office she was asked about her issue and after explaining the sudden lower pain the nurse told her to go home and ask her parents.

When she entered the bakery her parents already knew what was going on somehow. Marinette was able to make it upstairs with her parents help. They seemed to know what was going on so she said so. Her mother started to attempt to explain.

“Marinette we never expected this to happen”

“Expected what to happen, it’s just some really bad period cramps”

“Not exactly”

“What do you mean?”

"You are an omega"

"Like the ones that the Akuma was yelling about last night?"

"Yes"

"and why wasn't I ever told about this"

her father stepped in

"You were going to be a beta"

"Huh?"

"People who never present are labeled as betas"

"Present?"

her mother left the room and stepped back in with some sort of textbook

"Marinette, this will explain everything you don't have to go to school until you are done presenting"

Marinette was fuming. Apparently, everyone around her had been keeping this from her for YEARS. When she screamed into her pillow her parents were already gone.


	4. Back to school

Eventually Adrien and Marinette had to go back to school. They had been keeping up with homework during their respective presentations but they could only miss school for so long.

Adrien woke up right before his alarm clock was set to gooff and decided it was time he took a shower.

"Ugh, Plagg, why did you not tell me to take a shower earlier"

"Well you were starting to smell like aged cheese and I wasn't going to ruin it"

Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg and dragged himself into his attached bathroom so that he could take the hottest shower of his life.

_______________________

As a bedraggled Marinette was putting some of her books in her locker she nearly collapsed. During her heat she spent most of the time plotting about who she was going to ask about the apparent agenda to hide the entire concept of a secondary gender from her, but now she was just too tired to do any investigative work.

When she finally got all of her materials for class ready she headed to Physics, it was one of her hardest classes, and sat down next to Adrien. He was also looking exhausted.

"Hey Adrien"

"Hey Mari, do you know what I missed?"

"I was gone too"

Marinette hadnt been able to talk to Adrien about any of the new mess that her life had become. Maybe he would know something.

"Do you wanna meet at my house after school to ......... do homework together"

Adrien was excited to share his weird problems with his friend.

"Will there be macarons?" he asked jokingly

"Of course" Marinette rolled her eyes

At that point the teacher started talking and class began

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was a terrible story but way to make it to the end


End file.
